


Rising Convergence

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [24]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Foundation of New Adventures, Gen, Little Bit of Fjorclay Too, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Shadowgast at a Glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: “In all fairness, Essek. We just got back and we’re a bit…” Fjord hedged.“We’re tired." Caduceus said plainly, his ears giving a pleased little swish when he sipped the tea.
Relationships: Verin Thelyss/Original Character(s)
Series: Feral Echoes [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rising Convergence

The Nein were exhausted when they managed to slog through the door and into the safety of the Xhorhaus. They managed to at least get through the entry and into the main foyer that branched into the many different rooms of the home.

Brunnera followed the instinct to just lay out on the floor on his belly and refuse to move until after he’d had slept a full night through. Beau poked him incessantly in the side with her foot, getting increasingly more aggressive with each poke until Brunnera had actually growled at her but managed to lever himself up to sitting.

All around him the Nein were bracing themselves up and leaning on each other as they stripped of pieces of armor and outer clothes, mumbling exhaustedly to each other about a soak and wash in the hot tub. Their gear heaped all together into a mixed pile that would direly need to be cleaned and prepared for their next round of use.

The Lucidian Ocean and Rumblecusp had taken it out of them in a way that it hadn’t in a very long time. They were almost breathless with how tired they were. It had been hard to resist the desire to demand that Caleb draw them all a teleportation circle right back to the Lucid Bastion from the volcano. Tempting but there was no question they couldn’t leave Orly and Marius and the rest of the crew to deal with a vengeful Dragon Turtle hunting the _Ball-Eater_ much less the madness that had shrouded Rumblecusp. 

It’d been a harrowing journey back to the mainland. They were sore, sunburned, salt streaked and completely swashbuckled out.

“Fjord… I love you… but no more ocean…” Brunnera muttered as he carefully stripped off his jerkin and set it aside. There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the Nein.

The paladin nearly stumbled and fell on the floor as he attempted to strip off his boots. “Not going to lie. I agree. At least for a while.”

The sound of a rapping knock on the door made the entire party groan, mutter and cuss together.

“Let’s pretend we aren’t here.” Veth hissed.

“I’d be alright with that.” Yasha said softly as she unhitched the great swords from her back and leaned them against the nearest wall.

“There aren’t many people that come knocking on our door here. Definitely not often anyways. I think its best we see who it is. If it’s not an emergency then we can just ask them to come back later.” Caduceus hummed, his ears swishing a bit as he pulled off his last piece of green beetle armor and padded towards the door. He left his staff behind but used a hand to support himself on the wall. He was limping a bit heavier than usual. The long span on the ship and all the conflict that had assaulted them had taken a toll now that they had finally slowed down enough that Caduceus was certainly feeling the stiffness and soreness that plagued to the cleric firbolg's knee and leg in their quietest and most restful moments.

Fjord kicked off his second boot and trotted a few steps to catch up, ducking under Caduceus’ arm and coming up under his hand, offering himself for support to the cleric. Caduceus smiled and easily draped an arm across Fjord’s shoulders and moved a bit more easily with the paladin supporting him.

When they pulled the door open it’s was both a surprise and not one at the same time that it was Essek Thelyss waiting on the other side. They’d assumed that they would see him sooner rather than later after making their way back to Rosohna. They didn’t hesitate to usher him in and shut the door behind him.

“Essek? Everything alright?” Caduceus asked gently. The mage softened a bit as being so easily invited within and at the same time hearing the genuine concern in the cleric’s voice and on his face.

“As well as to be expected.” Essek reassured then followed when Fjord helped Caduceus back towards the rest of the party. Fjord didn’t stop there and without much need for coaxing the group migrated to the kitchen. Fjord helped Caduceus sit on one of the benches then acted as his hands, following instructions as he moved around to start the process of boiling tea.

Caleb shifted on a bench to make enough room for Essek to sit next to him; the fire mage offered him a cautious smile. Their last meeting was still fresh in their minds on seeing the drow again. They were holding themselves a little more carefully around him. Just the edge of stiffness as they waited to see just where they all stood with each other. Essek’s own spine was a bit rigid.

“What brings you by, Essek?” Caleb asked gently.

“I was in fact already in the library of the Lucid Bastion when you returned but I could not make it to the transportation room fast enough to meet you when they announced you had arrived.” The Shadowhand explained.

“There’s a library in the Lucid Basion?” Beau asked curiously, her brow furrowing.

“Not a very large one. But a few well-guarded texts that are better within the palace than within the Marble Tomes.” Essek shuffled around a bit to strip off his mantle and fold it onto the bench next to himself. “I have two reasons for visiting you… besides my own desire to see all of you… the first is to deliver something to Brunnera.”

Essek reached into a hidden pocket and dew out a folded sheaf of paper sealed with a bit of wax. The big fighter cocked his head then reached out to take it, ears swayed a bit in curiosity.

“From my brother.” Essek advised.

Brunnera’s ears shot forwards and he looked down at the letter before shifting back to sit on the floor, legs splaying out in front of him. Veth scurried over to sit on the firbolg’s calf. Brunnera gave her a small smile before turning back to the letter and opening it.

His reading was getting better but it wasn’t fluid, Verin was considerate of that and his writing was clear and careful, words not to large or difficult to sound out if they were. Brunnera turned his attention to start reading the letter.

“And the second reason?” Fjord prompted, setting the kettle of seeping tea on the table then bringing over cups. Caduceus smiled fondly at him and offered a small thanks as he filled and passed around cups full of fragrant tea.

“I was researching something that I found interesting enough that I think all of you might find it interesting as well.” Essek reached into another pocket and drew out a thin journal and a folded map. He spread out the map, a few blots of ink suggesting it had been a drawn or copied in a rush. The rest of the Nein leaned in curiously. Veth actually slid off Brunnera’s leg to climb up on the table to see better.

“I was attempting to map sites and cities of the Arcanum to best of our knowledge. At least those that were marked within Xhorhas, Blightshore, the Greying Wildlands and Eiselcross. There were several.” Essek’s fingers skimmed over the scribbled map to points that had been marked and with written names.

“For what?” Yasha asked quietly, shifting back as Caleb leaned forwards so that the tip of his nose nearly touched the papers of Essek’s small notebook and the map, the fire mage’s eyes were alight with curiosity and thoughts whizzing and clicking away in his mind.

“I truly believe that the Luxon Beacons are items from the Arcanum, I do not know how they were constructed nor why, but I am resolute in that. It’s not uncommon knowledge that sites that were known in the Arcanum to be the vaults of artifacts and relics. Treasure troves. These sites, especially in these more remote lands may remain fairly untouched and unexcavated-“

The drow stopped speaking as Brunnera suddenly levered himself up and started to pace a bit back and forth as he read and re-read the letter. The Nein glanced at him briefly before looking back towards the map and notes when the fighter didn't speak.

“Why wouldn’t they be touched?” Beau asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“The Dynasty has only in the last few decades had interest in the Arcanum or the Calamity. Those times where tainted by the Kryn’s enslavement to the Spider Queen and we wished to distance ourselves from her as much as possible, incuding just the memory. Dr.Waccoh’s particularly pushed for exploration of some of these sites. I cannot blame her as it seems we have begun to suffer the very unwanted visitations of… other interested parties…” As Essek said it he briefly flipped to a page in the journal and pointed to a name scribbled on the paper.

_Vess DeRogna_

_Assembly_

Before quickly flipping the page back again but not before both Caleb and Veth narrowed their eyes and faces twisted up unhappily.

“There’s been a measure of curiosity by Waccoh and a few others if all of you would be interested in pursuing one or two of these sites.” Essek explained, glancing around the party. “Beneficial to you and the Dynasty. But of course it’s very dangerous. Some of these sites were the laboratories and playgrounds of archmages and necromancers.”

“We’ve dealt with worse.” Jester chirped with a shrug and a small smile so that one curved tooth poked out over the edge of her lip. Her tail whipped curiously back and forth at the edge of her dress hem. Essek couldn’t help but smile at her.

“In all fairness, Essek. We just got back and we’re a bit…” Fjord hedged.

“We’re tired." Caduceus said plainly, smiling a little, his ears giving a pleased little swish when he sipped the tea. 

Beau barked an exhausted little laugh before she tipped to the side and leaned against Yasha’s shoulder and bicep. 

Essek smiled wanely, "I'd noticed. I do not think that this would be the kind of off the cuff excursions you are prone to. A bit more reseach might be in order. At the very least I would like to make sure we have an idea of the things we could look for or find at some of these sites. I would not turn down help?"

The drow mage cast a small glance towards Caleb, waiting until he dragged his eyes up to meet Essek’s. 

"Uh... _ja. Ja_. I would be glad to help, Essek." The fire mage agreed with a small nod. "Perhaps you would like to accompany us? If we decide on the venture." 

Essek ducked his head a bit before clearing his throat, then standing up straight. "I very much would. Yes."

Jester grinned so wide her eyes nearly watered, bare blue feet dancing happily in place, "You're going to _love_ hanging out with us Essek! We're really, _really_ cool." 

A bit of half folded paper tapped against Beau's arm. The monk blinked her eyes open and half peeled herself off Yasha’s shoulder to look towards the touch. 

Brunnera stood with a bit of paper held out towards her. 

"Whats that?" She scrubbed a hand over her eyes and cheeks. 

"Your part... from Rin..." The bay roan and blue furred firbolg rumbled softly. 

"Mine?" She took the folded bit of the letter, opening it skimming it over. 

"All the... Nein..." Brunnera chuffed, looking back down at his own pages of the letter.

"What's your letter say, Brunny?" Veth asked curiously. 

The fighter's ears pinned back flat for a moment before letting them flick forwards again. "Rin... says he's going... to... t-to put... in for re... retirement..." 

"And he wants to ask if he can come with us." Beau finished, passing the Nein's part of the letter to Yasha, who gave it to Caleb and so on until its made its way around the whole of the party and back to Beau. 

"Verin was lots of fun on the boat. And if Essek comes then we get both brothers." Jester smiled brightly. 

Brunnera’s tail was twisting anxiously behind him. 

"What troubling you?" Caduceus asked gently. "You want Verin to come along correct?"

"Of course..." The fightet rumbled, "... but... but..." 

His throat tightened then clicked as words failed him and he fell painfully mute; but his mind kept spinning. Verin would be giving up everything he'd earned and fought for; his command, his post, his self-earned status, all of it... all of it for him... 

Was he worth that... was he worth giving up everything... he knew he wasn't but who was going to tell Verin that... _when_ was someone going to tell Verin that... how long before he regret casting everything off for him... 

The firbolg sank down to sit on the floor again. It was easy to talk about Verin walking away from Bazzoxan. It was another to see the possibility of it laid out in front of him in ink.

The fighter let out a shuddering sigh, one hand jerking a bit in a few signs, drawing his words in the air in Nein Sign. 

_He wants to give up everything...for us... for me... I can't let him... I'm not..._

Brunnera's hand faltered and fell. Unable to even voice his sudden swell of self doubt and anxiety in drawn symbols. His tail laid still and lifeless on the floor. 

"You don't get to decide that for him, Brunny." Veth said firmly but not unkindly. The fighter looked towards her, his ears pinning back a bit. "You don't get to make his decisions for him. If its what he wants to do, wither you like it or not, he gets to decide. If you want to tell him how you feel or what you're worried about you do it; but you don't control him."

Brunnera heaved a sigh with a soft queasy sound, nodding a little. 

"He obviously cares about you, Brunnera." Caduceus hummed softly, he flicked his eyes towards Fjord then back to the younger firbolg. "We saw that while we were at sea. Veth is right. And it may be difficult to understand what has encouraged him to make such a decision. Know that what some are blind to others see in perfect clarity."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday Critters!
> 
> I think I'm going to carry on with the style I have so far. Seeking independent new adventures while referring to the canon. I'll definitely be using LOTS of reference to the Wildemount campaign book for the world building going on from here. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed reading!


End file.
